Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-351288 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector having a housing and a plurality of contacts supported by the housing. Each of the contacts has a first contacting portion and a second contacting portion. The first contacting portion and the second contacting portion are opposed to each other in a non-contacting state and, when a connecting object is inserted between opposed surfaces thereof, are displaced by the connecting object to be brought into elastic contact with both surfaces of the connecting object.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-39479 (Patent Document 2) discloses a connector apparatus for a flexible printed wiring board. The connector apparatus for a flexible printed wiring board of Patent Document 2 has a housing, a plurality of contact members arranged in parallel to one another in the housing, and an actuator to be operated. Each of the contact members has an upper contact part and a lower contact part opposed thereto. The upper contact part and the lower contact part are spaced from each other to the extent that a flexible printed wiring board to be connected can be inserted therebetween, and are designed to clamp the flexible printed wiring board with a predetermined contacting pressure by operating the actuator.